PV devices convert solar energy directly into electrical energy. Such devices generally consist of a single PV cell, or a number of PV cells connected in electrical series to form a PV module, and are typically placed on consumer products or on rooftops of houses, garages, commercial buildings, and other structures to collect solar radiation. One particular type of PV cell is a “thin-film” PV cell, which is widely used in both commercial and residential settings, and composed of two or more thin layers of materials deposited on a conductive substrate. Such layers include but are not limited to a transparent upper sheet, a conductive grid pattern, and an underlying semiconductor structure having more than one layer and capable of absorbing light to produce electricity.
Although PV devices are generally designed with utilitarian principles in mind (e.g., cost and performance of the devices) the visual appearance of the devices may be a concern in some markets. For example, for purposes of marketing to consumers, a producer of PV modules may wish to incorporate visual elements such as colors, patterns, designs, insignias, logos, slogans, wordage, advertisements, photos, etc. into or onto the modules. These visual elements are often pixelated, i.e., composed of a plurality of pixels, using a technique similar to pointillism, which allows for visual elements to be clearly seen while only covering a small percentage of surface area relative to a solid (i.e., non-pixelated) visual element of the same size. Nevertheless, when a pixelated visual element is disposed over an active area of a PV device, there may necessarily be some decrease in device performance due to the pixels blocking incoming sunlight, i.e., preventing radiation from being absorbed within the semiconductor sheet. Accordingly, there is a need for an invention capable of mitigating this decrease in performance.
Further, the aesthetic appeal of PV devices may be a concern in some markets, such as where the devices are marketed directly to consumers (e.g., as portable solar chargers), as well as the architectural market. For example, it may be desirable to mask or attenuate the appearance of certain underlying features of a PV device, such as the conductive grid pattern visible through the transparent upper sheet. The grid pattern may otherwise be highly visible due to contrast in color, reflectivity, etc. between the pattern and the underlying semiconductor sheet, and may be considered aesthetically displeasing to some consumers. Other examples of undesirable underlying features may be blemishes in color and/or texture that may result from the manufacturing process, and glare reflected from an exterior surface or interior portions of the device. Accordingly, there is a need to mask or reduce the visibility of these features while minimizing any resulting decrease in performance of the PV material.